


Complete

by exohousewarming, kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Family, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Prompt number:#127Side Pairings:-Warnings:ABO!au, Smut, Knotting, Rimming, Mpreg, Little attempt of harassmentSummary:Someone knocks on Chanyeol’s door on Sunday morning, smelling like flowers, and it turns out the person in front of his door is his new neighbor; an unmated omega named Baekhyun from his past, and a child Baekhyun claimed as Chanyeol’s.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** To dear prompter, I hope this is enough of a slow burn for you. I had tried my best to make it as slow as possible and to make it as intense as I imagined. Hope you like it, dear prompter and the other readers! Leave me some loves and come greet me in Reveals! Thanks to the mods for hosting this fabulous fest!

Chanyeol stops his painting when he hears a knock on his front door. It’s Sunday morning though, who would be disturbing him at time like this? Definitely not the old Mrs. Lee because she has known his schedule by now. Sunday morning is the time for his muse to paint.

Wiping his hands on the painting apron he has put on himself, Chanyeol runs to the mirror to check whether he got paint on his face, which fortunately not. After he is done, he can hear the sudden increase of knocking on his door and he runs to the wood to open it.

As he gets closer, Chanyeol almost halts onto his steps because he smells something so nice, something so fragrance and so sweet. It smells like flower although he is not sure what kind of flower it is. He just feels familiar with the smell and it causes his knees to buckle down but he manages to walk towards the door to greet whoever it is.

When he swings the door open, the smell hits him ever stronger.

“Hello, sir. I’m your new neighb-”

Chanyeol watches the smile falls off of the person’s face as their eyes meet.

The one standing in front of him is an omega. An omega that Chanyeol knows by heart but has lost contact with for so many years. It’s Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun...?” He croaks out in a tone that he himself doesn’t recognize. The shock is bigger than he thinks.

He watches various emotion flashes in the omega’s eyes. He takes a step closer to reach for the omega but a soft thing holds his knee from moving any further.

Chanyeol gazes down, finding a little alpha boy is glaring up at him. The boy is holding his tiny palm against Chanyeol’s knee to stop him. Chanyeol could only watch in surprise on how the little alpha boy seems to be very protective over Baekhyun, judging by how he tries to cover the adult with his short little arms.

“B-Baekhyun? You are Baekhyun, right? Byun?” Chanyeol mutters out, blinking up at the omega and then down again to the alpha boy.

The omega gives a hesitant nod after a very long time, his hands reaching to pull the boy impossibly closer to him. Chanyeol notices it as a gesture of parental reflex and he can’t help but to conclude that this boy might be Baekhyun’s son.

“Baekhyun, who... I mean, whose child is this?”

The omega clutches the boy, trying to scoot him to the back of his legs but the boy insists to stand straight, enveloping the omega’s knees with his arms.

“Mine.” Baekhyun whispers softly. Chanyeol can notice the similarity between them, such as their lips and nose, but the main question is:

“Who’s… Who’s the other dad?” Chanyeol whispers out softly, noting the missing claim mark on the omega’s neck as the skin remains unblemished.

Baekhyun glances away, avoiding eye contact. He doesn’t say anything for quite a moment before he goes to bow.

“I guess we are neighbors now. I should be going. Have a nice day.” The omega says very quickly, bowing to his, and then scooping the boy up into his arms.

Chanyeol watches as the omega scurries away from his door, heading to a few houses away just across his own. He is left shocked and dumbfounded while staring at the closed door of the newly bought house.

 

***

 

Chanyeol can’t even get a blink of sleep in the night. He should be finishing that painting because his deadline date is already so close but he can’t think about anything other than Baekhyun and his alpha son.

Who got Baekhyun pregnant? Who is the alpha? Or is it a beta? Where is he? Why doesn’t Baekhyun have a claim mark on his neck? Where did he go for these whole years? How old is the boy?  
So many questions run in his head. Chanyeol shifts around in his bed, trying to get an answer for, at least, one question from those all.

Honestly speaking, Chanyeol got so hurt and heartbroken when Baekhyun had left without leaving any message those years back. How long is it? Seven years ago? Eight years ago? He himself has lost count.

Chanyeol ends up staring at the dusty ceiling for the rest of the night, getting none of the answers to those questions.

 

***

 

When the morning light breaks through the gap of the curtain, Chanyeol is up like a lightning bolt and running to the bathroom. He gets ready for the day, putting on his clothes, and avoiding to look at his unfinished painting.

It’s Monday and it’s going to be another busy day. Chanyeol is already standing out of his front door, pretending to stare at the wild bushes beside his white wooden gates while in fact he is waiting to see when Baekhyun would be out of his house.

After it takes around an hour, Chanyeol can see the front door of Baekhyun’s house is opened and the omega walks out of the door, still clad in a thin jacket and yawning sleepily.  
Of course, it’s barely 6:30. Chanyeol is being a weirdo by watching the bushes from 5 in the morning. He tries to grab the omega’s attention, making weird movement so Baekhyun could notice him from across the street.

He almost yells out in happiness when the omega looks up from the broken hinges on the gate, eyes still swollen from sleep. Chanyeol offers a smile, a wide and a creepy one if you should know, and lifts a hand to wave at the omega.

Baekhyun gives him a stiff nod of his head, before hurriedly going back into the house. Chanyeol’s hand drops down to limply swing beside his thigh. He feels disappointment washes over him as once again, Baekhyun disappears from his sight.

 

***

 

Whether it’s lucky or not, Chanyeol manages to catch Baekhyun going out of the house once again when it’s 7 to fetch onto the newspaper thrown on the garden field. Chanyeol is pretending to have a morning jog and it’s quite an accidental coincidence that Baekhyun is outside when he jogs in front of the house.

“Hey, Baekhyun. Good morning!” Chanyeol greets, smiling happily.

The omega gives him a strained smile. “Good morning.”

“How are you? We haven’t gotten the chance to talk yesterday.” Chanyeol acts all friendly and cozy, leaning his elbow onto the short wooden gate. He notices the way Baekhyun’s eyes discreetly dart down to the gate and Chanyeol follows suit, only to find that the gate is locked tightly.

“I’m fine. Good.” Baekhyun responds shortly. Chanyeol holds himself back from pouting at the curt answer.

“I haven’t seen you for so many years, Baekhyun.” He says again, missing the way the omega tenses, as he continues with, “Where have you been? Why did you move away?”

Baekhyun clears his throat. “I have to get inside now. See you. Or better not.” The omega says quickly, picking up the newspaper before running back into the house. Chanyeol watches the omega slams the door shut. He sighs as he makes his way back to his own house.

The last time he knew Baekhyun, the omega is not such a closed person like this. The Baekhyun he once knew was a cheerful guy with twinkling laughter. He is curious as to what had happened with Baekhyun that caused him to move out and just come back now.

 

***

 

Chanyeol finishes his painting, finally, after locking himself and smashing the tip of his brushes on the canvas for so many hours. He dials the number of the art collector almost immediately, telling the guy to come and take the painting tomorrow after the paint dries. Working from home and painting in request from customer has been his only way to survive. He is lucky he can paint good paintings or he wouldn’t be able to sell anything.

He washes the brushes and tidies up his ruined living room, wincing when he realizes that his old t-shirt is now also ruined from the blotches of paints. He really should start painting topless so he could avoid washing painted shirt. Chanyeol washes his hands clean before he takes the t-shirt off, soaking the fabric with many washing powder and leaving it in the bathroom to deal with it later.

He stares at the messy newspapers on the floor. With a loud sigh, Chanyeol bends down, groaning when his backbone cracks as he gathers the papers and rumples them into a ball.  
The papers fill his whole hands when he manages to open the front door with his elbow to throw them out (since his trash cans are kind of full, he hasn’t gotten the chance to tidy up his own house).

It must be his lucky time, because he sees Baekhyun locking the door of his house and then walking out. Chanyeol excitedly calls for the omega’s name, watching the flinch coming from the guy.

“Hey, Baekhyun!” He calls while giving a wide grin. Baekhyun glances to him, letting out a strained smile while giving him a once over stare. Chanyeol then realizes that he has no shirt on.

“Where are you going this evening?” He questions again. The omega doesn’t seem like he wants to answer to that but he doesn’t have any choice so he nudges his head to the street.

“Out.”

The answer is curt and Chanyeol frowns. “Where? Can I come with you?”

“No.” Baekhyun answers almost immediately. Chanyeol blinks at the straight out rejection.

“Why?”

“I’m busy. Bye.” Baekhyun says quickly them walks away from there.

Chanyeol grips onto the balls of newspapers still held in his hands. What’s wrong with Baekhyun?

 

***

 

At the early morning, Chanyeol wakes up blankly. He always loses his mind whenever he finishes a painting because it feels like he had just put his whole soul on the canvas. He needs a few days to regain his soul back.

With a loud yawn leaving his mouth, Chanyeol goes to start the coffee maker. He is not sure what he is going to do today. Should he go buy the groceries? His fridge is not really that full anymore. Yeah, he could do that. And tidying his house too.

It seems like his ears grow a super hearing power because he feels like he can hear Baekhyun’s chuckle and a kid’s laughter. He runs towards the window, leaving his coffee altogether to spy on his new neighbor.

Baekhyun seems to be playing with his son outside at the garden, smiling so freely. The sight makes Chanyeol frowns. What’s with Baekhyun? Whose kid is that? Who is the other father? Where is he? Why is Baekhyun raising the kid by himself?

Chanyeol goes back to his kitchen, peeking into the freezer and finding the unopened pack of sausages. Maybe he could fix a quick dish of his infamous sausages and bell peppers stir fry. Kids could never resist it.

The dish is quick to make and Chanyeol glances at the clock, deciding that he could take a quick wash.

He walks towards Baekhyun’s house, a plate covered with plastic wrap in his hands. The time should be around 6:45 and it’s not even school time yet so he is kind of sure Baekhyun would still be at home.

He knocks on the door, trying to smile yet he jolts in surprise when an equally surprised Baekhyun finally opens the door for him. Chanyeol ends up having a very forced smile due to being surprised, and he can see something weird flashes in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“What are you doing here?” The omega asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Chanyeol shifts on one foot to another, a move that doesn’t go unnoticed to Baekhyun’s quick eyes.

“Hi… Baekhyun. I cooked too much and I hope you would accept this? Think of this as a welcome gift?” He blabbers, pushing the covered plate to the omega’s direction. Baekhyun’s eyes are directed down to the steam water held by the plastic wrap.

“What is that?” He asks. Chanyeol gulps, “My specialty. It’s, uh, sausages stir fry.”

Baekhyun makes a face, his nose scrunches up cutely just like Chanyeol still remembers it. It brings back so many memories in which he feels his chest twists in ugly feeling. As he waits for the omega to make the decision whether to accept the plate or to slam the door to his nose, loud footsteps coming from the inside of the house and the alpha boy’s head appears in between the omega’s legs.

“Who are you?” The alpha boy asks, his voice sounds squeaky like a little kid his age but his narrowed gaze is so dangerous. Chanyeol finds himself taking a step back.

“Baby, button your shirt up.” Baekhyun’s soft voice says, staring down on the boy with a frown. The boy looks up, his big eyes staring straight up at his father. “You help me with it, daddy.”

Baekhyun sighs. He then glances back to the frozen Chanyeol. With a quick move, he grabs the plate from his hands and mutters a soft thank you. Before Chanyeol could even muster a smile, Baekhyun closes the door to his face. He could even see the alpha boy sticking his tongue at him.

Chanyeol’s hands drop down to his sides. He really should have gotten used to this treatment.

 

***

 

It takes him another day before he finally gets to meet Baekhyun again. The omega seems to avoid him even more.

Chanyeol enters the shop, a note of groceries in his hands. He didn’t get to do the groceries yesterday, because the initial shock of Baekhyun closing the door to his face had made him questioned what was so wrong with him.

He pushes his cart, grabbing things and throwing them down inside. As he stops in front of one shelf with snack, he finds a little kid standing on his tiptoes and trying to grab the chips bag placed on the higher shelf. His first instinct is to help the boy, of course.

The boy spins around when he grabs the chips bag for him and holy shit, Chanyeol holds his breathe because it’s Baekhyun’s son.

“H-Hi.” Chanyeol waves an awkward hand at the boy. The glare he gets from the little kid is a deadly one, although less scary than yesterday.

The boy grabs the chips bag to his chest before he gives Chanyeol a slight bow to thank him for his help. As fast as the wind, the boy runs away and this time, Chanyeol’s reflex is quick enough to run after the boy.

He sees the boy clinging to Baekhyun’s leg a few shelves away from where he is standing. Chanyeol steps closer to them, pushing his cart as well.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” he calls, seeing the omega flinches at his voice. When Baekhyun spins around to see him, he finds a scowl on his face. Chanyeol feels disappointment to know that Baekhyun seems to hate seeing him so much.

“Hi.” Baekhyun answers shortly. Chanyeol feigns a smile. “Fancy meeting you here. Weekly shopping?” He gestures to the omega’s cart where mainly food is in there. Baekhyun nods while the alpha boy hugs his father’s leg tightly.

Feeling so unwelcomed, Chanyeol clears his throat. “So, um, do you have some free time? I really want to catch up with you, Baekhyun. I mean, I haven’t heard from you for so long and... and, yeah.”

Baekhyun gives him a long stare. “I’m sorry, but I’m busy.” He finally says, turning around to walk away with the boy still clinging to him. Chanyeol rubs his face in desperation. He doesn’t know whether he should follow after the omega or not but in the end he follows after them from afar.

He knows that Baekhyun knows he is just right behind him. Chanyeol makes a super extra quick shopping for his things; parking on the cashier just beside the one Baekhyun is at. He can feel the boy glaring at him.

Right when Baekhyun is out of the market with the shopping plastics in his hands, Chanyeol rushes to run after him, almost stumbling over his shoelaces.

“Baekhyun! Hey, wait! Byun, please!” He calls.

The omega stops and Chanyeol stops as well as to not bumping on the guy’s back.

“Stop following us.” Baekhyun says silently.

Chanyeol forces a smile. “Um, we are neighbors?”

Baekhyun ponders over the fact for a while before he sighs and then he walks away again. Chanyeol’s smile drops and he watches the omega walks away from him.

Should he really force Baekhyun to talk to him? It’s been so long, he just… he just misses Baekhyun so much. He wants to know what had happened to him, how is he doing these past years, how he could find Chanyeol whenever he needs any help.

Chanyeol musters his braveness and he runs after the omega that is already walking into the complex of their houses. He sees Baekhyun getting into the house and Chanyeol does the same, only that he puts his groceries down in the kitchen and then runs out again.

He knocks onto the door of his new neighbor’s house, almost impatiently. The noises resonate, thudding in repetition. It takes a while before Baekhyun finally opens the door, annoyance clearly written all over his face.

“What?” He barks out.

Chanyeol pants. “Talk to me, please? Why are you avoiding me? What did I do wrong? I just want to have you back, Baekhyun.”

The omega’s gaze softens but then it changes dangerous once again.

“Okay, fine. You want to talk? Let’s talk.” Baekhyun says after taking a very deep breathe, stepping out to the porch and closing the door behind his back.  
Chanyeol gulps, nodding.

“What do you want to know first?” Baekhyun asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest and his foot tapping impatiently.

The alpha wrings his hands. “Why did you move away those years ago?”

“I got kicked out of the house.” The omega answers simply. Chanyeol stares at him in shock. “What? Why was that? What happened?”

“I got pregnant.”

“About that,” Chanyeol starts, “whose kid is that?”

“Mine.”

“Um, no. I mean, the other father.”

Baekhyun stares at him, deeply. “You want to know?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol gulps.

“You really want to know?” Baekhyun presses on. Chanyeol shivers at the intensity of the stare. He feels like he doesn’t want to know judging by the way Baekhyun is staring at him but he ends up saying, “Yes.”

Baekhyun keeps their gaze together. “Yours. It’s yours.”

Then he slams the door to Chanyeol’s face, leaving the alpha alone to ponder over the ringing words in his ears.

Yours.

Baekhyun’s son... The alpha boy... is... his?

 

###

 

College was the time where you could have fun without thinking about what the consequence would be. You made a relationship with everyone, hung out with them, had fun together, partied together, hooked up with someone, and just lived your life to the fullest.

For Chanyeol, college time was the time when he could live his life freely. There were no burdens and no expectation downed upon him. He hung out with everyone, quickly rising up to the position of the most popular guy in the whole college. He was fun to be friend with. Everyone wanted to be his friends.

He was fun, easy to impress, funny, and good looking. Chanyeol had the good reputation ever since he first stepped foot into the college, helping the others with his kind nature. Everyone just fell for his kindness. Chanyeol liked the attention although he didn’t feel greedy to be more than that.

Life went along just like usual. He woke up from his sleep, checked on his phone for any unread texts, before he walked across his room into the bathroom to wash up the sleep from his eyes.  
Everyone greeted him. The seniors gave him high five when they met and the juniors even to freshmen bowed at him politely.

Chanyeol attended his classes well and also did his assignments well. He partied nicely and he could say that he had never made any mistake or problem.

 

***

 

It was that one night when he attended a party. Being a free soul at the age of twenty two, Chanyeol bumped his fist with the party owner, nodding at the greeting.

People were dancing with each other, laughing, and even hooking up. Chanyeol laughed when he spotted a guy he barely knew, the one he got into the same class with, was trying to woo a girl who didn’t even look interested in him.  
He got a glass of beer, not that heavy that could make him drunk. As Chanyeol took sips after sips from the glass, he found an omega boy around his age, sitting alone on the edge of the couch while looking so bored. He made his way there, slipping to sit beside the boy.

The boy didn’t even acknowledge him, it seemed like he didn’t even realize that he got a companion there. When Chanyeol nudged his elbow to the boy’s arm, it resulted in the boy flinching in surprise. Chanyeol offered him a small smile.

“Have fun?” He asked, starting a conversation with the boy who was still staring at him in shock. The boy blinked his eyes before he regained himself back and sent Chanyeol a shrug as the answer.

“I’m not a party person.”

“But you are here.” Chanyeol mused, smiling behind the glass of his beer. The boy frowned, nodded. “I got dragged here by my friends.”

“Where are they then?”

The boy huffed. “Left with some alphas to flirt.” He mumbled lowly. Chanyeol laughed at him. He got a look from the boy and Chanyeol stuck his hand out, offering a handshake. “I’m Chanyeol.”  
The boy stared at him for quite a few seconds before he slipped his hand into Chanyeol’s obviously bigger one. “Hello, I’m Baekhyun.”

“So, Baekhyun. You go to the college too? Why haven’t I seen you before?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I prefer to be alone.” He offered Chanyeol a tiny smile. Chanyeol smiled back. “I can see that.” He gestured to the way Baekhyun seemed to be occupying the couch all by himself, looking all bored and disinterest.

The boy snorted. “Well, I can’t agree more to that.” He joked about himself and it took no time for the both of them to laugh at that.

By the end of the night, Chanyeol got an addition into his contact list under the name of Byun Baekhyun. He could conclude that they had fun in the party. Even though he didn’t get to dance like the others, listening to the way Baekhyun told him funny stories was enough. Chanyeol preferred that over the mass of bodies grinding on the dance floor.

 

***

 

They met at the college on the next day. Chanyeol bumped onto him, apologizing for that and only to get a laugh from him.

“It’s okay, but you should really pay attention, Chanyeol.” The omega boy laughed.

Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle. “Hey, sorry about that.”

Baekhyun laughed again and that was enough for Chanyeol to ask him to hang out together. Baekhyun is a fun omega, he didn’t beg for Chanyeol’s attention like the others. He was simple and fun.

One hang out became two. Two became three. And three became to grow more. Chanyeol spent his time with the omega boy and he found himself enjoying his company a bit too much.  
Baekhyun had such pretty smile. He had a clear laugh. He acted modest and simple. He was just so perfect. Chanyeol wanted to see more of him. He was just so intrigued by the omega. He was perfect. So, so perfect.

 

***

 

“Baekhyun, have you heard about the party?”

“Gosh, not again, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s voice rang through the other line. Chanyeol laughed at the desperation in his voice. He could imagine Baekhyun pouting just fine, being the cutie he was.  
“Why not?” He teased.

“You want me to come to the party and watch people get wasted while I get drowned in my misery of being alone for the rest of the night?” Baekhyun huffed and the alpha laughed at the tone he made.

“I’m going to be there as well. Come for me?” He begged, because a party without Baekhyun would be less fun.

Baekhyun was silent for a moment before he sighed. “Okay. But I only come for you.”

Only for you. That sounded so great for Chanyeol. It made his heart fluttered.

“Okay.” He sang happily.

 

***

 

Party went wild, because they got into a full freedom of drinks and shots. Chanyeol sipped onto his drink, finishing the small glass, yet he got another one shoved into his hand right away by the party owner.

“Guys, I think I have gotten enough of this.” He tried to say but everyone laughed. “No way, Chanyeol! Have fun a bit and get drunk for once!”

He grimaced as everyone was waiting for him to drink it down so he did. As everyone clapped and walked away from him, he tried to find some place so he could stay and hide and question about his life choice.

“Hey.” A tap on his shoulder jolted him up. With blurred eyes, Chanyeol looked up and found Baekhyun looking at him weirdly while holding onto a glass of drink.

“What are you doing here?” The omega asked, motioning to the way he was hiding under the stairs. Chanyeol smiled goofily. “Hide and seek~”

Baekhyun slipped to hide as well. “Are you drunk already?”

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol grinned.

The omega laughed, sipping onto his drink. “This water tastes weird.” He muttered. Chanyeol couldn’t even listen to him. He could just stare because Baekhyun looked shining under the neon lights flashing onto them.

“You look weird.” He giggled, poking Baekhyun on his cheek. The omega slurred just like him, laughing at nothing in particular. “Hey, Chanyeol~ it’s too crowded here.” He muttered lowly. Chanyeol grinned.

“Let’s find somewhere less crowded then~” Chanyeol said before he gripped onto Baekhyun’s hand and stumbled away through some doors.

 

***

 

The next morning Chanyeol woke up, he was in a foreign room and not in his own bed, naked. His head was hurting as he winced when he sat up straight, looking around. He was alone in bed, feeling disoriented and being so dumb because he couldn’t remember anything. From the appearance of his nakedness, he could guess that he slept with someone the night before but who?  
He put his clothes back on, walking out of the foreign room and meeting the others who were the same as him. They greeted him and he asked them about whom he was with last night but no one knew.

 

***

 

The next time he got back to college, he couldn’t find Baekhyun anywhere.

Chanyeol didn’t expect that it would be the last time.

 

###

 

With a desperate sigh, Chanyeol curls into a ball. He still can’t wrap his head around the fact that he… has a son. With his best friend in college whom he hadn’t seen for so many years until a few days ago.

Chanyeol pulls onto his hair, messing with the locks. He has a son. He has an alpha son, a boy of his own. How did it happen?

He pats around the couch, trying to find his phone. The first one he calls to consult about this is:

“Mom.” He croaks into the device, feeling so worn out and unable to think about what he should do next.

“Chanyeol? Why do you sound like that? What happened?” The woman’s worried voice is heard and that makes him curls more because that’s how a parent should sound, while he… he had just found out that he is a parent now.

“I… I have something to tell you.”

“What is it? Did you get into some troubles?”

Chanyeol laughs softly, the tone empty. “No. Mom, I… I have a son.”

Silence greets him and Chanyeol sighs, closing his eyes. His mother’s voice comes again ringing into his ear. “What do you mean with that?”

“It means what I mean, Mom.”

“How… How did that happen? With whom? When did you…?”

“Do you,” Chanyeol starts slowly, “do you still remember my friend from college? The omega boy who I told you about?”

He hears a sharp intake of breathe. “Yes, and?”

“And I met him again. He is my new neighbor and, and he has a son. I just found out that his son is mine.” He laughs humorlessly, feeling so out of place and weird to hear those words coming from his mouth.

Eventually his laughter dies down and he sighs. “What should I do, Mom? I lost contact with him for so many years and now he came back and I found out that his alpha toddler is mine. I mean... He didn’t even want to tell me at first, but he finally did and... And I don’t know what to do right now.”

His mother’s breathing is harsh but steady as he listens to her silence.

“Be there for him.” She speaks softly.

“What?” Chanyeol opens his eyes.

“Be there for him, Chanyeol. We don’t know what happened that caused his sudden disappearance years back and how everything turned out to be like this but... But imagine him raising the child all by himself. That’s a tough job and you lost so many years of that, Chanyeol.”

He ponders over what she said. That is true, he can’t imagine Baekhyun raising the boy all by himself but that was what that actually happened.

“I should be there for him, yeah?” He repeats. “Mmh. Show him that you will be responsible and this is not his problem only. It takes two people to create such a gift and that is your son. I hope you can support him and the boy as a good parent, Chanyeol. This is your own family from now on.”

Chanyeol feels a tug on his lips. “That’s right. Thanks, Mom, for everything.”

“You are my boy, Chanyeol. Fix this and when you can, bring your son to me. I want to greet him as his grandmother.” She says softly. Chanyeol smiles, chuckling and nodding to no one in particular.

“I will. Soon.”

When he ends the call, Chanyeol feels like he has found a new purpose in his life. A wide smile spreads across his face.

 

***

 

Baekhyun doesn’t expect to see Chanyeol so soon after he spills the beans to the alpha. He expects Chanyeol to start avoiding him, calling him with names, and any other bad things.

But the moment he opens the door to the knocks on the next day, he finds Chanyeol smiling nervously right in front his very own eyes.

“Hi.” The alpha says gently. Baekhyun blinks his eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uh, good morning. Can we... talk?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun stares at him weirdly.

“Why?”

“Um.” The alpha stutters, trying to find some right words but he can’t even utter one when the alpha toddler comes to the rescue.

“Who are you?” The toddler asks, glaring at him. The protective act makes Chanyeol wants to smile and he feels so proud to know that it’s his son who is being so protecting over Baekhyun.

“Hello, I’m Chanyeol! What’s your name?” He tries to appear kind. The boy narrows his eyes at him before looking up to the frozen Baekhyun.

“Daddy, who is he?”

“Just... Just a mere new neighbor. Baby, get inside.”

“No, I won’t leave you alone, daddy.” The boy huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Changmin, get inside. Now.” Baekhyun sighs.

“No.”

“I will count to three and if you don’t get inside, you won’t get that new game console.”

The boy gasps at the threat, sending his daddy a betrayed look but he ends up walking back into the house. Chanyeol watches the whole interaction with interest, noticing every little detail. The boy glares at him before running into the house.

Baekhyun sighs. “What do you want?”

“I... I’m just a mere neighbor?” He can’t help but to feel hurt and ask about it. Telling _their_ son that he is only a neighbor hurts him.

“Well, you are. Tell me what you want.”

“Can we... talk about everything?”

The omega sighs tiredly. “I’m sorry that I had to tell you about it but you don’t need to worry because I don’t ask for anything from you. Now go away.” Baekhyun slams the door close.

Chanyeol opens his mouth but he gives up. “I- I will come again!” He says, yet he doesn’t get an answer.

He walks back home, feeling dejected.

 

***

 

The next day he comes again, Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him.

“What do you want now?”

“Why are you being so cold to me?” Chanyeol can’t help but asks.

“How do you expect me to act then? Welcome you?”

Chanyeol chews on his lip. “But you told me that I’m his-”

At Baekhyun’s glare, he shuts his mouth. “I just want to talk, Baekhyun. I... I want to be there for you.”

The omega stills for a moment before he regains himself back. “Thanks but no thanks. I can do it myself.”

“Why... Why are you pushing me away?” Chanyeol grips onto his fists. Baekhyun is acting nonsense right now.

“We are only neighbors, Chanyeol. Please don’t cross the line.”

The words are harsh but somehow they are true. Chanyeol bends his head down, muttering some things before he spins around and walks away.

Baekhyun stares at him with his unreadable eyes.

 

***

 

Chanyeol knocks onto the door. If Baekhyun said they are just mere neighbors, then he should act like one, right?

Baekhyun opens the door, surprised to find him.

“Hello, Baekhyun! I baked a cake and I remember that it used to be your favorite so I hope you would like some!” Chanyeol lifts a food container filled with freshly baked cake.

“Uh,” the omega is shocked at the display of smiles and all that he can’t form a word.

Chanyeol pushes the container into the omega’s hands, smiling. “Share it with your son, okay? I hope you like it! Tell me if you want more!”

He runs back to his house before Baekhyun could even utter a word.

(“Daddy, what’s this nice smell?”

“It’s my favorite cake. Do you want some?”

“Yes! Is it good?”

“You try it.”

“Daddy, this is really good! Can I have more?”

“...sure.”)

 

***

 

“Hello, Baekhyun! So I was doing my groceries and I saw this earlier! I remember that you like sweets and candies and I’m sure your son would like it too! Here and bye!” Chanyeol waves bye before he runs away.

Baekhyun lifts a hand to call for him back but he is unable to do so when the bag of candies pours down.

(“Daddy, are those candies?!”

“You want one, Changmin?”

“Why only one?”

“We don’t want you to have an ouchie now, right?”

“But-”

“If you are being a good boy and put your toys away, I will give you more.”

“Aye, aye!”)

 

***

 

“No, Chanyeol, stop it.” Baekhyun says right after he opens the door. Chanyeol freezes, his mouth opening midway.

“What?”

“Whatever you are giving me, I don’t need it.” Baekhyun huffs in annoyance. Chanyeol gulps. “But we are neighbors?”

“Yes, but-”

“And I’m just being friendly.” The alpha says softly. Baekhyun can sense the sadness and he feels a bit guilty.

“Look,” he starts, “don’t feel bad or anything. You can stop whatever you are doing because I don’t think you get the fact that I don’t ask anything from you.”

Chanyeol offers some kind of catalogue in his hand. “I... I just-”

“Whatever it is, take it back.” Baekhyun says coldly.

The alpha gulps. “I will just... leave this here, if you want to take a look. I will be going, uh, now.”

Chanyeol puts the catalogue on the mat before running away from him. Baekhyun watches the alpha scurries inside the house. His eyes catch the sight of the catalogue and it takes his curiosity so he bends down to grab it.

He can read Chanyeol’s name at the front of it. It turns out to be a catalogue of Chanyeol’s paintings put into one book. Baekhyun flips through the first pages and he decides to take it into his house.

 

***

 

Chanyeol sighs as he sits beside his window. He doesn’t have any inspiration to paint while he can’t shake the rejection from Baekhyun yesterday. He wonders whether the omega would look through his works? Or maybe it ended in the trash can already?

He sighs again and is about to go and try painting, but he sees the door of Baekhyun’s house is opened. He runs back to his window, finding his son looking around in panic.

Worry washes over him and Chanyeol runs out of his house. The toddler looks near to tears as he gets closer.

“Boy, what’s wrong?”

The toddler looks up and Chanyeol feels his heart twists as he sees the exact eyes as his own are filled with unshed tears.

“Daddy,” the boy sobs, pointing to the opened door with his chubby little finger. Chanyeol runs into the house, stumbling over some things. The boy tugs onto his pants and leads him to a room.  
Baekhyun is writhing in the bed, sweating. Chanyeol notices his flushed face.

“Baekhyun? Can you hear me?” He kneels beside the bed. The omega doesn’t seem to be awake but he is shivering under the duvet.

“What’s wrong with my daddy?” The toddler croaks. Chanyeol gulps.

“Your daddy is having a fever. Let’s take care of him, okay?”

The boy nods obediently and Chanyeol goes to look for some cloth and water. He wraps the shivering male with thicker blankets and all, before he heads to the kitchen and tries to calm himself and starts the porridge or something.

Chanyeol is in the middle of stirring the porridge when he feels a tug on his pants. His son is looking up at him with a frown on his face.

“Will my daddy be alright?”

“He is okay. Your daddy is sick and we need to nurse him back to health, okay?” He says, bending his knees down to at least match the kid’s eye level. He gets a nod from the toddler and Chanyeol can feel his heart is squeezing in pain at how he can see himself in the kid.

He wants to hug the boy close and calm him down.

The toddler sniffs and Chanyeol wipes the dried tears away with his sleeve. The boy looks up at him with two wide eyes and he offers the boy a smile.

“I’m Chanyeol. What’s your name?”

“Changmin.” The toddler whispers. Chanyeol smiles wider. “Hi, Changmin. You can call me… Uncle Chanyeol if you want to?”

He gets another nod and he pats the boy’s head before he goes back to stir the almost forgotten porridge. He expects Changmin to go back to his daddy’s room and to take care of him but he certainly doesn’t expect the boy to hang around his lanky legs, following his every move.

“You don’t want to take care of your daddy?” He asks while lifting the pot away from the stove and glancing to the boy.

Changmin shakes his head, sniffling. “I want to let daddy sleep so he can get healthy soon.”

A wide smile blooms over Chanyeol’s face and he feels so proud at how Baekhyun had raised the boy with good attitude. “That’s very nice, but unfortunately we have to wake your daddy up now so he can take some food and medication before he goes to sleep again. Let’s go?”

Changmin nods, waddling to the bedroom with his little feet. Chanyeol follows after, holding a bowl of steaming porridge and some fever medication he found earlier.

“Baekhyun?” He calls, sitting on the edge of the bed. The sleeping omega writhes and breathes heavily. “Wake up for a bit and eat something?”

The omega sighs before he opens his eyes. “Chanyeol? What are you doing here?”

“You got a fever and made your son worried,” he gestures to the boy peeking from the other side of the bed. “Eat some porridge and medicine so you can sleep the fever off again?”

Baekhyun nods weakly and he helps him sits up against the pillow. He sees Baekhyun trying to eat by himself but Chanyeol forces to feed him and the omega can’t do anything about it. Once half of the bowl is done, Baekhyun says that he wants no more and asks for the medication.

The omega sleeps almost immediately once his head hits the pillow and Chanyeol lifts a finger up to his mouth to silence the boy, which gets followed by the toddler. They walk out of the bedroom, closing the door gently and Chanyeol heads towards the kitchen to wash the bowl away.

Changmin follows after him, sitting on one of the chairs while staring silently. Right after, he heads towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Changmin squeaks, getting down from the chair.

“I should go home, right?” He says, heading for his shoes. The toddler grabs onto his leg. “No, don’t go. What if something happens to daddy?”

Chanyeol blinks. “He should be fine by now. He had the medicine and he is sleeping—”

“Don’t leave me alone.” Changmin whispers, looking up with his wide pleading eyes. Chanyeol feels his resolve breaking because who is he to deny what his son wants?

“O-Okay, let’s me get home for a while to grab my phone, okay?”

The toddler looks hesitating but he nods at him. Chanyeol runs to his house, grabbing his phone and some books his hands could find before he rushes out again. Changmin is waiting for him in front of the door and he gets the shock of his life.

Chanyeol gapes in awe when the boy reaches for his hand, pulling him into the house and heading towards the couch. Right after he sits down, the boy crawls onto his lap and sits comfortably there as if he has been doing this for his entire life. Chanyeol’s hesitant hands come up to hold onto the boy steadily.

“What… What do you want to do now?” He asks softly.

“What kind of books are they?” Changmin points to the books he brought. “Can you read? How old are you, Changmin?”

“I’m eight years old, Uncle.” He squeaks. Chanyeol feels a smile spreads on his face. “You can read then. Let’s look at this one.”

They spend the whole time reading some books and he shows the boy the catalogue filled with his painting works. It warms his heart and makes him extremely happy when he hears the amazed gasps from the boy while staring at the works he had done from years ago.

Chanyeol feels the bond between them gets stronger.

 

***

 

The time ticks rather quickly and before Chanyeol could realize it, Baekhyun walks out of the bedroom with staggering steps while holding onto his head.

“Baby?” The omega calls for the boy and Changmin looks up from the game he is playing in Chanyeol’s phone.

“Daddy! You are awake!” He squeaks, yet he doesn’t leave Chanyeol’s lap.

Baekhyun smiles but the smile falls off of his face when he realizes who it is sitting on his couch. “What are you doing here?"

The question sends some kind of pain to Chanyeol and he forces a smile. “You were sick and Changmin was worried so I stayed here to give him company. I hope you are feeling okay now.”

“I’m fine, you can go home. Thanks, by the way.”

The way Baekhyun talk shows about how much he doesn’t want Chanyeol to be there and the alpha clears his throat before gently lifting the boy off of his lap. He can hear a whine from Changmin as he rises up from the couch.

“I-I will be going now. See you, um, soon.” He gives Baekhyun a stiff smile and the omega nods at him. Changmin reaches for his hand, giving him his phone back and Chanyeol pats the boy on his head.

“Take care of your daddy, Changmin.”

“Thank you for your help, Uncle Chanyeol. Changmin is in debt with you.” The boy says politely, bowing to him. Chanyeol blinks in surprise and he can see the same expression on Baekhyun’s face but he can’t blame him though, he is shocked too by the way the boy acts.

“It’s nothing, buddy. Take care. Bye.” He smiles, feeling heavy to part away from his son but he has to go.

Changmin waves his little hand. “Bye, Uncle Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol walks to the door, wearing his shoes back and closing the door behind his back. He sighs, feeling his chest tightens from every step further he takes away from his son. With a shake of his head, he walks back to his house, unaware of the stare from the father and son by the window.

 

***

 

Chanyeol yawns, stretching his muscles after waking up from his sleep. He head out for a morning jog to start the day and when he gets back home, he hears a call of his name.

“Uncle Chanyeol!”

Changmin is calling for him, smiling and waving his hand excitedly. Chanyeol smiles and waves back, finding Baekhyun is staring at him from across the street.

“Morning, Baekhyun and Changmin.” He says softly. The omega just gives him a nod and he can see the toddler saying something to his daddy. Baekhyun frowns and shakes his head but Changmin begs and begs before he then runs to cross the street and comes to hug Chanyeol around his leg.

“Uncle! Do you want to play with me after I get back from school?” Changmin looks up at him with an excited smile.

“Uh, sure? If your daddy lets me?” He says, stealing a glance to the omega across the street who is staring intensely at him.

“Daddy said okay!”

“Okay then. It’s a plan.” Chanyeol smiles and reaches to ruffle the boy’s hair. Changmin laughs and waves bye to him before he runs back to his daddy.

It’s only an offer to play with a kid but that makes Chanyeol feels so happy for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

Changmin opens up to him on each day. Chanyeol almost thinks that it might be a onetime thing and the toddler would be ignoring him again but he doesn’t expect to find the boy coming to him to play again and again. He also asks Chanyeol to stay with him whenever Baekhyun is working late, much to the omega’s displease but he can’t do anything about it because someone needs to stay with Changmin and Chanyeol is a willing person.

They play a lot and Chanyeol could laugh and joke with the boy without having to feel scared about the boy head butting him on his stomach. Changmin gets cozy with him, sitting on his lap most of the times, and asking for more cake whenever Baekhyun is not around.

He tries communicating with Baekhyun as well but the omega barely spares him any attention. Sure, he has some progress because by now, Baekhyun wants to talk to him for more than five or ten minutes. They act civil around each other, although Chanyeol still gets ignored whenever he tries to act cozy around the omega.

 

***

 

Once in a while, Baekhyun has to work until late and Chanyeol stays with Changmin until the omega gets back home. Tonight is no exception.

Chanyeol stares out of the window, watching the empty street while Changmin is seated on his lap. The boy is playing game in his phone again, looking addicted and Chanyeol wonders whether he has done it wrong to introduce the kid to the game.

“When will your daddy be back?” He asks, holding onto the kid closer. Changmin shakes his head. “Daddy sometimes calls to tell.”

A light comes onto the street from the car driving closer. Chanyeol sits up straight at the car suddenly stopping in front of the house and he can see Baekhyun stepping down from the passenger seat. He talks to the one in the driver seat and gives the person a bow before the car drives away.

As the expensive car drives away, he hears grunts from the toddler in his lap.

“Who’s that?” He can’t help but asks. The scowl on Changmin’s face is enough to show that he doesn’t like the idea of his daddy getting down from the vehicle.

“Asshole.” Changmin mutters under his breath. Chanyeol gasps. “Where did you learn that word, buddy?”

The toddler pouts. “From the boys in my class.”

“That’s not a good word, okay? I don’t want to hear you saying that ever again. Is this understood?” He scolds the boy. Changmin writhes in his arms, spinning his head to face him. “But that man is an asshole!”

Chanyeol winces and hears the front door unlocking. “If your daddy ever hears you saying that, he will get angry and we don’t want that, right? Don’t ever use that word again, promise me?”  
Hesitantly, Changmin ties their pinkies together and promises to him. As soon as they reach the agreement, Baekhyun comes to the living room, looking tired and exhausted.

“Hey, baby. Daddy’s home.” He calls softly, smiling to the boy.

Chanyeol helps lifting the boy down from his lap and Changmin immediately runs into his daddy’s awaiting arms. Baekhyun hugs his son close and tight, kissing the top of his head while muttering about how much he misses him.

“Thanks for staying with him, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says, glancing up to him. The alpha rubs his neck. “That’s okay. But you should get home earlier though. Changmin wanted to have dinner with you.”

“I’m sorry, Changmin. I will try to get home early tomorrow, okay?” Baekhyun says to the boy and he gets a nod and a kiss on his cheek from the toddler. He pats Changmin’s butt and tells him to brush his teeth before going to sleep.

As Chanyeol stares at the boy running up the stairs, he walks closer to the omega.

“This is so late. You could get sick again if you keep this up.” He says worriedly.

Baekhyun massages his temple. “I know. I will try.”

Chanyeol steps closer. “Who was that taking you home?”

The omega sends him a side look. “My boss. Why?” He asks back. Chanyeol gulps. “Why would your boss take you home?”

“He was just being considerate. What’s with you?” Baekhyun narrows his eyes on him. Chanyeol lifts his chin. “Honestly? I don’t like it. And the second reason is that Changmin doesn’t like it as well.”

Baekhyun returns his challenging stare. “Well, that’s your problem, not mine. Thanks for taking care of my son. You should go home now. Night.” He says then he walks away to the kitchen.  
Chanyeol sighs, trying to tone down the fire of jealousy in his chest, before he turns around and heads back to his own house.

 

***

 

Baekhyun keeps his promise of getting back home early, but that only lasts for around a week. When the new week rolls around, Chanyeol finds himself staring out the window, feeling worried and uneasy. It doesn’t help as well that Changmin also gets so fussy and can’t concentrate doing his homework.

“Daddy’s not home yet?” He looks up from his book, pencil tight in his hand. Chanyeol shakes his head, glancing back to the street. “Not yet. Why does he take so long?”

He has been feeling so weary for the past hours. It feels like something is wrong. He can’t help but to think about something bad that might happen to Baekhyun. Even though Baekhyun could barely stand his presence, they still have the remaining bond of close friends from years back. Changmin also serves as the tighter bond between them and even the toddler could feel the uneasiness.

“Uncle, I’m worried about daddy. He is never this late!” He squeaks, nearing tears. Chanyeol panics because he can’t have a crying boy when he himself is so worried.

“Don’t worry. Your daddy will be home very soon.” He tries to reassure the boy but he can’t even guarantee it.

His phone rings for around five seconds before it stops. Chanyeol glances at the screen and finds out the missed call is from Baekhyun. Over the time he is taking care of Changmin, they had to exchange numbers so that he could call Baekhyun whenever something emergency is needed.

Chanyeol’s worry arises in him at the missed call. As much as Baekhyun wouldn’t want to talk to him, he wouldn’t just call and hang up right away.

He tries calling the omega back with Changmin’s hoping eyes locked on him. Baekhyun doesn’t answer even until he calls for the third time and Chanyeol makes up his mind.  
“Changmin, can you be a good boy and stay here while I go to your daddy and take him home?”

Changmin looks so close to protest and Chanyeol holds onto his cheeks. “Please? I will bring your daddy back very soon so please stay here and lock the door. Never let anyone in unless it’s me or your daddy. Promise me, buddy?”

The boy chews on his lip and nods eventually. Chanyeol offers a reassuring smile before he pats his head. “Good boy. Lock the door, Changmin!” He says, grabbing his phone and coat and then running to the door.

As soon as he hears the click from the inside, he runs towards where he remembers Baekhyun’s workplace is. The place is quite close but not really, and it takes him about ten minutes with running at full speed.

The building is half dark by the time he arrives. He can see some floors with the lights still on and without wasting any second, he runs up to the lift and punches the button to where he remembers Baekhyun’s floor is.

The lift opens for him and with cautious steps, Chanyeol walks around the foreign place. Most of the doors are locked already but he can hear some noises from the furthest office room. The door is barely closed and he swears he can hear Baekhyun’s voice somewhere.

“Sir, where did you put your hand?” Baekhyun’s voice is heard and Chanyeol steps faster in panic.

“Come on. I will give you the raise. Do it for me.”

“Sir, please be respectful!” Baekhyun shrieks, then Chanyeol can hear something slams down to the floor. He hastily runs to where he guesses the noises are and he slams the certain door open.  
Baekhyun is on the floor, trying to crawl away while looking close to tears. An unknown man with beer belly and glasses is trying to touch the omega all over the private place. Chanyeol sees red and his ears ring as he makes his way there and pulls the fat man away from Baekhyun.

“How dare you touch mine!” He growls, gripping the man’s collar and lifting him up, thanks to his tall height. Baekhyun crawls away, shivering near the foot of the desk.

“I will report you to the police and let’s see you rot in jail!” Chanyeol hisses into the man’s face. The man gasps for breath, begging to be release and to not be reported. He slams the man down to the floor, giving him a fair round of punches here and there but not to hurt him that much before he attends to the trembling omega.

“Baekhyun? It’s me, Chanyeol! Baby, can you listen to me?” He calls, holding onto Baekhyun’s cheeks to focus his gaze.

The omega looks up with teary eyes, blinking his tears away. Chanyeol scoops him up and piggybacks him while grabbing Baekhyun’s bag. He sends a glance to the running fat man and decides to ignore him.

“Can you hear me, Baekhyun?” He asks while running to the lift. Baekhyun nods in the crook of his neck and Chanyeol hastily hits the lift button.

He tries to walk fast but not fast enough. When they arrive home, the door is locked and Changmin doesn’t answer. He rummages into Baekhyun’s bag to retrieve his spare key and unlocks the door. Changmin is asleep on the coffee table, dried tears apparent on his cheeks.

He puts Baekhyun down on the couch while he lifts the boy up and brings him to his room.

“Baekhyun? Drink some water.” He says, joining the omega on the couch and offering the glass to the omega. Baekhyun lifts his hands up, fingers trembling and teeth chattering against the glass. Chanyeol feels his anger climbing back again and he remembers the man’s face. If he ever meets him again, that man will be dead in his hands.

“Are you okay?” He asks, rubbing the omega’s back to calm him down. Baekhyun nods, his trembling hand finds a fistful of Chanyeol’s shirt before he scoots closer to seek for comfort.

“T-That was so s-scary.” He whispers softly, burying his face into Chanyeol’s shoulder. The alpha nods, pulling him close. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there any quicker.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “You were there right at the time.”

Chanyeol curls his arms around the other, pulling him flush against himself. “I hope he didn’t do anything yet to you.”

At Baekhyun’s nod, he sighs in relief. Chanyeol kisses the top of his head. “I don’t want to see you coming back to that place ever again. I want you to quit. I will find you a new job. Okay?”

Baekhyun nods into his neck, sighing as the alpha’s aura calms him down. Chanyeol hugs him tightly, rubbing his back up and down and kissing his hair gently.

“Sleep now. Forget about everything.” He whispers. The omega hums and curls his arms around him.

Chanyeol could barely sleep. He keeps his eyes on the sleeping omega in his arms, still feeling worried that the thing could affect him. He is just glad that Baekhyun could sleep just fine without having to be haunted by the disturbing images.

When the morning comes, Chanyeol is awake when he hears some noises of bumping. He opens his eyes and finds Baekhyun rubbing his knee from bumping against the coffee table.  
“Baekhyun?”

“H-Hey,” the omega flinches when he hears the call of his name. Chanyeol rubs his eyes and rises up from the couch, stretching his limbs. Baekhyun is standing there in the middle of the living room, fiddling with his fingers and being so silent.

“Are you okay? Did you sleep well?” Chanyeol asks. The omega nods silently.

“Um, Chanyeol? I want to thank you about… last night. If it were not for you, I… I didn’t know what would happen to me.”

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m just glad you are fine and safe.” Chanyeol steps closer to him. He winds his arms around the omega, giving him a swift hug. He can feel Baekhyun stiffening when he touches him and Chanyeol clears his throat, stepping back almost immediately.

“You should check on Changmin. I will just… go back to my place. Bye.” He whispers lowly and spins around without waiting for any response from the omega.  
He misses Baekhyun’s longing stare.

 

***

 

For Changmin, studying in school is fun and also educating. His daddy said that being smart will make him successful so he needs to study with all his effort.

He understands almost everything the teacher tells him. But recently, he doesn’t understand one thing though. The boys in his class talk about how their mommy and daddy or daddy and dad.  
Changmin only has… a daddy, though? Why is that?

When he gets back home, his daddy welcomes him with a smooch on his cheek and that’s when he knows that he needs to ask this confusion.

 

***

 

Baekhyun freezes when he hears his son asks, “Daddy, why do I only have one daddy?”

“What?” He glances to the boy, finding the curious gaze. “Why- why would you ask that, baby?”

“The boys talked about their parents. They said they have a mommy and a daddy, and some have two daddies. Why do I only have one daddy?” Changmin’s curious tone makes him unable to get mad. He realizes that he doesn’t think that this day will come when Changmin will start to ask about his other parent.

And he doesn’t have the answer to this question.

Luckily, Changmin’s favorite show starts and the boy forgets about it while being immersed in the show.

 

***

 

When Chanyeol comes to visit, Changmin welcomes his Uncle Chanyeol excitedly while Baekhyun is listing the groceries in the kitchen. Changmin starts blabbering about what he learnt earlier in the school and that’s when he remembers about his earlier question.

“Uncle! I have a question! Why do some people have two daddies while I only have one?”

Chanyeol freezes and his smile falls off of his face. Baekhyun stops writing and snaps his head to stare at the two.

“Uh, w-why did you ask that?” Chanyeol stutters.

“Is there something wrong with me? The boys in my class have two daddies, but I only have my daddy. Why is that?”

Chanyeol gulps and he can see the heated gaze from the omega on the other side of the room. He racks for any idea in his brain because he has two waiting for his answer; Changmin from his curiosity over the question and Baekhyun from his curiosity over how he could handle this.

With a forced laugh, Chanyeol scoops the boy into his lap.

“You see, Changmin, uh, people who have two daddies are many, right?”

When the boy nods, he continues with, “And those who have two daddies are too usual. While you? You have one daddy. Even though you only have one, your daddy is so strong and he can fit the job of two daddies. That makes you the special one. Do you understand that?”

Changmin’s eyes twinkle in amazement. “I’m special?”

“Yes! Yes, you are special!” Chanyeol grins widely, heaving in relief because he can trick the kid positively. Changmin claps his hands excitedly.

“Daddy! Uncle said I’m special!”

Baekhyun gives the boy a tiny smile. Changmin then runs to grab his story book.

Chanyeol tries to avoid Baekhyun’s stare for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

When it’s time to bring parents to the school, Changmin comes asking Chanyeol whether he would come with him and his daddy to the school. It takes Chanyeol as surprise and he sees the invitation written by the boy’s childish handwriting that it invites two people. With a small nod, the boy hugs him tightly while saying thank you.

Changmin grips onto his daddy’s neck tightly when they arrive at school, with Uncle Chanyeol holding onto his bag. Changmin stares at his daddy greets the aunties and uncles around, and they even greet Uncle Chanyeol with curious eyes.

He blinks his eyes. Why would the aunties and uncles stare at Uncle Chanyeol like that?

(“Is that the other dad?”

“It seems so! The boy looks so similar to him!”

“The boy got good genes from both his fathers.”)

Changmin scrunches his nose up, his brain working to the fullest extent. He stares at Uncle Chanyeol who is currently giving weird looking smiles to everyone. Up until the event is finished, Changmin locks his eyes on Uncle Chanyeol.

 

***

 

When they get back home, Changmin sits still on the couch while his daddy whines about the hot temperature and sweating.

Chanyeol pulls out the things from the boy’s bag, looking through the rumpled socks and shirt to put them away into the basket beside the bathroom, where he can hear Baekhyun taking a shower right now. Changmin holds onto his wrist, stopping him.

“What’s up, buddy?” He smiles to the boy.

Changmin parts his mouth, forming some words in his head.

“Uncle, will you be my other daddy?”

 

Chanyeol’s smile drops and the socks fall down onto the floor. “W-What?!”  
The boy nods his head. “The aunties and uncles said I looked a lot like you. And they called you my other daddy. Can you be my other daddy?”

The alpha gapes at the question. He doesn’t know what to answer and he doesn’t expect that Changmin would be able to think that far. While he tries to overcome his shock, Baekhyun walks out of the bathroom, sighing in content and looking so fresh.

“Changmin, let’s get you washed up.”

The boy nods, climbing down from the couch and waddles to the bathroom.

For the time Baekhyun is bathing the boy, Chanyeol stands by the doorframe, watching the scene intently. His head is still so fuzzy, Changmin’s earlier request is still echoing in his ears.

Baekhyun puts the boy in his room and then the omega walks Chanyeol out of the house.

“Thanks for coming with us today. You should rest, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says, patting his arm awkwardly.

Chanyeol lifts his gaze. “Baekhyun, Changmin said something to me earlier.”

The omega blinks his eyes. “What is it?”

“Changmin… He asked me whether I could be his other daddy.” Chanyeol whispers lowly, watching the various expressions flashing in the omega’s eyes.

Baekhyun stays silent for a long time and he waits.

The omega clears his throat. “Thanks again for today, Chanyeol. Good night.” Then he closes the door.

Chanyeol sighs sadly.

 

***

 

Baekhyun is still looking for a new job. Chanyeol is still doing painting to earn money. He meets up with the new collector of paintings and it surprises him that the new collector is the girl he once was friends with during college time.

“Eunha, long time no see. You changed a lot.” Chanyeol smiles as they settle on the café to talk about the paintings. The girl laughs and gives him a firm professional handshake.  
“I can’t say the same to you, because you didn’t change even a bit, Chanyeol.”

“How are you? You are my new collector now! Such a small world!” He exclaims.

“I know, right? I didn’t expect you to be such a good painter, Chanyeol. If only I knew, I would have asked for your sign years ago.” She jokes.

“I didn’t know either. My paintings were always the worst years back.”

They talk about their college things before going back to business. Chanyeol nods to every single detail she is telling him.

“Well, but I think my company might need a new accountant.” She says, putting the papers back to her files. Chanyeol looks up in surprise. “Hey, Eunha? I have someone who can work as a very good accountant?”

“You do?”

“Yes, can you help me secure the job? He is a good worker and you won’t be disappointed.” Chanyeol smiles widely. The girl hums then she nods. “Okay. I trust you, Chanyeol. Contact me whenever your friend is ready for the job.”

“Thanks a lot!” He grins, giving her a thankful hug in which she shoves him away playfully before they bid goodbye.

 

***

 

Chanyeol runs back home, getting excited to tell Baekhyun that he might have found a job for him. As far as he knows, his collector company is a wide company with nice salary and good attitude. Baekhyun would fit in well.

“Baekhyun!” He calls, entering the house with a wide smile.

The air smells so sweet and flowery, making his knees buckle in weakness. Chanyeol’s nostrils heave as he pants at the smell. His eyes grow wide and his heart pumps blood faster to his whole body.

Shit, Baekhyun’s in heat?

He takes steps back, trying to hold himself from attacking the poor omega in heat. He quickly closes the door tightly, and then running back to his own house to finish his own problem down there inside of his jeans.

The news of the new job could wait though.

 

***

 

On the next day, Chanyeol goes to knock onto the door. Changmin seems to be ushered out of the house to play with his friends for the whole day as to not make the boy worry about Baekhyun’s condition.

“Baekhyun? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun’s voice is muffled inside of the bedroom. Chanyeol has to wear a mask over his nose as to not inhale the sweet scent or he might be getting crazy.

Chanyeol nods to no one and he closes the door behind his back. He has a plan of meeting his friend Eunha again to ask about the job.

“Hey, where is your friend?” She asks, noticing him coming alone. Chanyeol shrugs. “He is currently in heat so I will take his place.”

“Okay, so, ask what you want to ask.”

“Um, he has a kid though so how late would the job end? His previous job was awful and he had to get back home until late night.”

“The latest we go home will be around five, so you don’t have to worry.”

Chanyeol smiles widely.

 

***

 

He gets back home, noticing the absence of Changmin’s little shoes and he concludes that the boy is still out to play. He makes a mental note to take the boy home later in a few more hours.  
Chanyeol goes to put his coat on the hanger and he knocks onto Baekhyun’s door. “Baekhyun? I have something to tell you!” He says excitedly.

He steps away when he doesn’t hear anything. It seems like Baekhyun is asleep so maybe he could tell this later—

The door is opened and Baekhyun comes out, looking disheveled and having eye bags. Chanyeol regrets taking a deep breath because he can smell that delicious flowery scent again.

Baekhyun looks up at him but then the omega sniffs something out of place and his gaze hardens almost immediately.

“Baekhyun! I have to tell you—”

“Get out.” The omega hisses, looking angry and so sensitive. Chanyeol frowns at the sudden cold attitude. “What’s wrong? Do you need something to cool down?”

“Get out of my house.” Baekhyun says through his gritted teeth. The alpha is stunned and he can’t accept this sudden change of act towards him when he thinks that they are already fine to each other.

“No. Tell me what’s wrong with you.” He stands still on his spot. Baekhyun looks up with fire in his eyes. Chanyeol won’t back down even though the scent of an omega in heat is driving him crazy.

“Get out of my house and you can go fuck that girl, you asshole.” Baekhyun hisses, his tone full of venom.

Chanyeol stares at him in disbelief. “What girl? What are you talking about? What’s wrong with you, Baekhyun?”

What girl? Who— oh, an omega in heat becomes more sensitive and aware of every scent and Baekhyun must be able to smell the scent of Eunha around him after their meet up.

The omega glares at him. “You can go fuck her for all I care!” He hisses, yet he winces when a new wave of heat washes over his body. Baekhyun doubles over, clutching onto his stomach while gasping for air.

Chanyeol takes a step back, heaving so fast and being affected by the sweet scent. Baekhyun tries to go back into his room but he won’t let him.

He grabs onto the omega’s arm, stopping him and swallowing back a moan when their skin touch.

“Baekhyun, I don’t understand.” He says. The omega tries to yank his hand away. “Go the fuck away. I don’t need you!” He shouts to him, his tone is so loud and it echoes all over the house.  
Chanyeol feels his chest twists in pain. “You can’t be seriously saying that.” He mutters softly, his voice hoarse and full of sadness.

Baekhyun trembles at the tone from the alpha. “Well, I don’t really need you.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes, preventing the omega to look at the hurt flashing in his orbs. “Are you serious? You really don’t need me?”

At the silence, Chanyeol drops the omega’s arm as if it burns. Baekhyun looks up in shock.

“Fuck you. All the things I have done for you really don’t mean anything? All the efforts I have done to show that I love you are useless. Fuck.” Chanyeol curses, feeling himself trembling in pain. He can’t believe that even though he has been so obvious in everything, Baekhyun still chooses to ignore his feeling and to hurt him like this.

The omega stares at him in shock. Chanyeol shakes his head, scoffing and laughing bitterly.

“I have enough, Baekhyun. All those years waiting for you to come back ever since you were gone without a trace means nothing. I have enough of this.”

He steps back, walking away from the shocked omega. Chanyeol chuckles, swallowing back a sob. An alpha can cry, an alpha can be weak at times.

“Tell Changmin that I can’t go to the sport convention with him. Also tell him that the movie plan should be cancelled because he would never see me again.” He says painfully and he can’t help the loud sob escaping from his lips.

Chanyeol walks fast towards the door, grabbing onto his coat and trying his best to escape from this harsh reality.

 

Baekhyun runs at full speed, grabbing the alpha by his arm and spinning him around. Chanyeol bumps against the door behind him, suddenly having his arms full of an omega kissing him roughly.

Shock washes over him and his coat falls down to the floor. He pulls away from the rough kiss, panting and staring at the omega through his teary eyes.

“What do you think you are doing?” He asks.

Baekhyun cries, begging into his neck. “P-Please, Chanyeol.” His voice is soft but the meaning behind his plea is clear enough. Chanyeol can smell the intense scent of the peak of heat and he groans.

Cupping the omega’s face, he pulls him into a kiss that is so strong and full of desire. Baekhyun moans into his mouth, clutching onto him tightly. Their lips slide along each other, nipping with lust and swallowing every noise.

Chanyeol slides his tongue along the omega’s, licking him all over his mouth. Baekhyun holds onto him so tight and the alpha scoops him up into his arms, pressing him against the wall beside the door. With a writhing moan from Baekhyun, he lifts him and brings him back into the bedroom, following their deepest instinct and desire.

 

***

 

Baekhyun throws his head back, gripping onto the pillow while Chanyeol drags his tongue along his sweaty neck and down to his heaving chest. Rough hands caress the heated skin on his stomach and down to the dip of his hips.

When Chanyeol leans down to part his legs, his cries intensify higher. His whole body trembles in need. Chanyeol presses his nose against his twitching cock, sniffing his scent deeply. Baekhyun muffles his moans by biting onto his fist.

The alpha holds his thighs open, lifting them up before leaning to lick along the wet gush of his self lubrication. Baekhyun’s voice cracks as he screams when Chanyeol starts kissing the twitching rim, licking along the opening, before finally dipping his tongue in.

“C-Chanyeol!” He cries, one hand coming down to pull the alpha closer by his messy locks.

The alpha slurps over the liquid sliding out like a fountain. With a groan, he pulls away, but not without a last strong suck and a bite mark on the omega’s thigh. Baekhyun trembles when he sees Chanyeol staring down at him with such an intense gaze.

Chanyeol says nothing as he brings his fingers down, wrapping his palm around the omega’s leaking cock and moving up and down. Baekhyun shies away, pleasure building all over his body but the alpha doesn’t let him scoot away by holding a tight grip on his hip. When a thumb teases his slit, more precum slides out. He chokes out a moan when the hand moves down, sticking two fingers inside of him.

“Haa- aagh!” He pants heavily, moving his hips against the fingers to seek for more pleasure. Chanyeol slides another finger to join the other two, pumping in and out and teasing the omega’s sweet spot.

Baekhyun cries out in a loud voice when he comes staining his stomach. When he opens his eyes, Chanyeol is gazing down at him with soft eyes and full of affection. That makes him curls his arms around the alpha’s shoulder to pull him down and to lock their lips together.

Chanyeol breathes into his mouth, tongue tickling his own in a slow dance. Baekhyun parts his legs wider, pulling the alpha so close that they don’t have any more gaps between them.  
The alpha’s hard cock brushes against his entrance and he moans out. Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss, guiding his cock towards the opening before pushing in. Baekhyun throws his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull in pleasure.

Chanyeol keeps their lips closer as they pant together, hips rocking deep in a pace of steady thrusting. Baekhyun holds their gaze together.

He can see so many feelings flashing in Chanyeol’s eyes. Call him crazy and delusional, but he can feel the love pouring from the alpha. It makes him chokes out a sob from the intense feelings and also from the way Chanyeol is trying to hold back from losing control.

Baekhyun runs his hands along the alpha’s face, fingering along his eyes, nose, lips, and ears. Chanyeol closes his eyes and Baekhyun holds the face dearly in his palms. He brings the face down, kissing the lips gently. Their mouth twist in a slow and sensuous dance, tongues sliding and rubbing tenderly.

Chanyeol withdraws from the kiss, still moving his hips ever so steadily. He gives Baekhyun a stare so deep and heavy, before burying his face into the omega’s neck. Baekhyun throws his head aside, giving him more access to nip gently along his sweaty skin while he clutches onto Chanyeol’s tensed back.

The alpha mutters the same words over and over: _I love you, Baekhyun, I love you._

Baekhyun closes his eyes, tears streaming down his face as he feels himself drowning in the deep sea full of Chanyeol’s love for him. He is overwhelmed by everything.

Chanyeol leans away to throw the omega’s legs over his shoulder and then he bends him into half, before picking up the pace and driving in with insane thrusts. Baekhyun’s eyes pop open in surprise, his moans coming out in bouncy noises. Loud sounds of skin slapping are so loud in his ears while he clutches onto the alpha’s arms, trying to contain himself from melting.

With grunts, Chanyeol nips along the omega’s chest, licking his nipples to trigger his orgasm. Baekhyun’s body arches off of the bed, coming in a powerful orgasm.

The alpha leans away, putting the omega’s legs back down to the bed and he pulls out of him, jacking off to the bed instead of giving him his knot. Baekhyun watches breathlessly, limbs feel so weak.

Chanyeol sits back on the bed, their harsh breathing sounds so loud in the whole room. Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling so full and at the same time empty of something. When he feels movement on the bed, he opens his eyes and finds Chanyeol climbing down.

His hand shoots to grab onto Chanyeol’s wrist, pulling him back down as he mutters, “Don’t go. Stay here.”

Chanyeol glances at him; his eyes are clouded in something indescribable.

“Why should I stay? You clearly said you didn’t need me.” The alpha says bitterly and Baekhyun feels his heart is thumping so hard in his chest that it hurts.

He reaches to pull the alpha closer, braving himself to plant a soft kiss on his mouth. While holding his gaze with Chanyeol’s shocked one, he says, “I didn’t mean that, Chanyeol. I’m sorry, but I need you. I need you since long time ago.”

Chanyeol sighs and he frowns painfully that Baekhyun reaches a hand up to smooth the frown away.

“Then why did you leave me without a trace?” He asks, his voice strained in pain.

Baekhyun pulls him into a hug, forcing Chanyeol to lie down on top of him even with the alpha refusing to.

“Do you remember that last party? We got drunk and we ended up sleeping together. I guess you didn’t remember that it was me.” He says softly, carding his fingers along Chanyeol’s sweaty locks.

The alpha hesitantly holds him by his waist and hip. “Why did I wake up alone?”

“I ran away. I couldn’t think of anything, I didn’t know how to act in front of you. We were friends, Chanyeol. I freaked out thinking that us sleeping together would ruin our friendship.” He admits slowly. Chanyeol says nothing but he kisses his shoulder.

“At first, I avoided you because I was trying to come up with some plan to not act awkward. But then I heard about some rumors about you,” he pauses, swallowing down the bile in his throat.

“What was it?” Chanyeol looks up into his eyes. Baekhyun caresses the alpha’s cheek.

“Some people said you were the playboy type and you slept with omegas a lot before dumping them away. And I also heard that… that you were going to court an omega from the music department.”

Chanyeol is shocked and he tries to sit up, but Baekhyun won’t let him. He hugs the alpha tightly against himself.

“You know it was not true!” Chanyeol sounds hurt and betrayed. Baekhyun sobs a new batch of fresh tears. “I didn’t know what to do! I liked you and all but I was young and stupid, Chanyeol! What do you expect me to do?”

The alpha says nothing, his breathing fast and heavy. Baekhyun leans down to kiss the alpha on his head, as if trying to say that he is sorry.

“After that, I avoided you at all cost. I knew it was not your fault but I blamed you for it. Weeks passed and… and I found out that I got pregnant with Changmin.” He sobs, feeling so guilty for hiding their son from the alpha for so long.

“My parents found out and… they didn’t like it that I got pregnant without a mate and they kicked me out. I tried to live alone and stay alive for Changmin, working on many jobs, before finally I got enough money to rent a small place. Then I gave birth to Changmin and that was the hardest part.”

He remembers the time when Changmin had just born. He hadn’t had that much money to live so he had to work more and he needed someone to lean on but he had no one.

“I was lucky though, because Changmin was such a good baby. He hardly cried and he grew up into a smart boy.” He smiles in happiness, “Changmin was and still is so protective over me. He is going to make a good alpha for his mate in the future. He never lets anyone gets closer to me because he thinks I’m so fragile and all.” He laughs softly, thinking back to the way his son being so protective whenever alphas or betas and even Chanyeol trying to get close to him.

Chanyeol snuggles into his shoulder. Baekhyun plays with the hair on the back of his neck as he continues.

“As Changmin grew older, I realized that our old living place was getting dangerous. I saved my money for quite a long time to move out and finally I found a nice place here and we moved in.” He concludes his story finish.

Chanyeol stays silent for a very long time. Baekhyun stares at the top of the alpha’s head, waiting for his response. After quite some time, Chanyeol looks up and his eyes look teary but overall relieved.

“I had nothing with anyone. All my life I have only wanted you, Baekhyun, but you left me alone.” He whispers softly, giving a sincere and loving smile to him.

“Really?” Baekhyun whispers back, feeling his heart fluttering in happiness. Chanyeol lifts himself up, giving him a gentle kiss on his mouth that makes his lips tingle. “Yes, Baekhyun. You are the only one.”

Baekhyu chews down on his lip, feeling shy to even look up. “I… I love you, too, Chanyeol.” He whispers softly.

Chanyeol wraps his arms around the omega and spins them around, making Baekhyun ends up lying on top of him instead of the other way around. The alpha is beaming up at him.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!!” Chanyeol shouts repeatedly, showering his face with kisses. Baekhyun laughs softly, feeling all of his burdens go away and he can finally smile fully after all these years.

Though… he still has one more thing to say.

“Um, Chanyeol?”

“Yeah, love?”

The endearing nick name makes his insides feel mushy and he smiles shyly. “I know you know that you are Changmin’s dad, but…”

“But?” Chanyeol’s face slowly panics. Baekhyun smiles down at him.

“But do you want to be his other dad for real? Changmin himself asked you to, right?” He whispers shyly, feeling his face burns in embarrassment.

He squeaks when Chanyeol hugs him tightly, cutting his air supply. “I love you so much and I love Changmin, too. If only you and Changmin let me walk into your life, I would gladly do that.”

Baekhyun cups the alpha’s face, whispering against his lips, “We want you,” before he kisses him gently. “But first,” he says, stopping Chanyeol from continuing the kiss, “you should make me your mate.”

Chanyeol looks dumbfounded before he laughs loudly, throwing his head back. Baekhyun smiles in embarrassment, sitting up on the alpha’s lap and starting to grind on him. Chanyeol’s laughter dies down into a choke, and rough hands come up to clutch onto his hips.

“Baekhyun,” he warns. The omega laughs softly, lifting his hips to rub the alpha’s hardening cock with his butt. Chanyeol’s palms come to grope onto his ass cheeks, spreading them wide while roughly massaging the flesh.

“Mate me, Chanyeol. Knot me and claim me as yours.” Baekhyun pants softly. He squeaks when the alpha thrusts up and that’s enough for them to join as one again.

Chanyeol thrusts up, digging his cock into the omega’s warm and velvety entrance while Baekhyun himself is bouncing on the alpha’s cock, trying to swallow him as much as he can. Chanyeol sits up, propping himself with a palm over the bed while his other hand pulls the omega closer by his waist.

Baekhyun pants, whimpering when the alpha’s mouth encloses over his nipple, sucking on it not so gently. He pulls onto Chanyeol’s locks, whining in the painful pleasure. The alpha chuckles, groping onto his butt cheeks while crossing his legs under the omega to thrust better.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol- p-please!!” He begs, bringing the alpha’s face closer to the crook of his neck.

Chanyeol licks the stripe up his skin, before claiming him as his mate officially. Baekhyun cries out in pain and his body spasms in full electrifying pleasure.

Another long and loud moan escapes his mouth when he feels Chanyeol pushing his knot into him, ripping his inside deliciously painful. He clutches onto the alpha, gasping for air while rutting down on his cock.

“…love you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice is muffled from how he still has his jaws closed on the omega’s neck.

Baekhyun arches his back, coming long and strong while feeling the knot grows larger inside of him. He holds onto Chanyeol’s face, staring deep into his eyes, before crashing their lips into a bruising kiss.

When Chanyeol’s cum paints his inside, his mouth breaks into a wide smile and he whispers another, “I love you,” against the alpha’s lips.

Chanyeol hugs him tight, silently vowing that he would never let him go.

 

***

 

“Uh?” Changmin tilts his head to the side, while staring at the two adults in front of him.

Baekhyun looks nervous, fiddling with his fingers, while Chanyeol shows a perfectly happy face.

“I don’t understand.” Changmin says, scratching his head with his little finger.

Chanyeol chuckles. “What your daddy said is that,” he gets down to kneel in front of the boy, “I’m your other daddy. You have two daddies now.”

Changmin stares at him for a very long time and Baekhyun breaks out into a nervous wreck, sweating profusely. When he sees Changmin climbing down from the couch, he feels his heart falls because he almost thinks that the boy would refuse to accept Chanyeol into their life.

But he doesn’t expect to see Changmin throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, hugging him tight.

“Daddy,” Changmin sobs into his neck.

A wide happy smile blooms on Chanyeol’s face and he hugs the boy close. Baekhyun sniffs, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Chanyeol sends him a side glance, smiling reassuringly. Baekhyun smiles back, his tears betraying him as they make their way down his cheeks but he quickly wipes them away before he joins the hug.

Their little family is complete now.


	2. Plus one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An addition? Well, yes, it’s a plus one to their family.

“Wow,” Changmin breathes against the glass window separating him from his new born sister.

“Isn’t she pretty?” Chanyeol asks as he holds a hand on the window and very much acts like his son, pressing his face against the cold surface to watch his little daughter sleeping peacefully.

“Yes!” The boy squeaks, jumping excitedly on his toes. Chanyeol smiles and crouches down to meet the boy’s eye level.

“She is our newest family member from now on, Changmin. She is very little and it will take our full attention to take care of her. Are you okay of being a little independent brother for you sibling?”

Changmin’s chest puffs out, his eyes wide open. “Yes! Anything for Baekhee!”

“Good boy,” Chanyeol muses, kissing the boy on his cheek before ruffling his hair. Changmin whines at that, saying things about him being a big boy and not needing that famous hair ruffling again.

“Okay. Hop in and let’s go see daddy.” The alpha tells, opening his arms up for the boy to get inside. As much as Changmin says he is a big boy, he could never resist a high embrace where he can see everything for a different eye level.

 

 

 

 

 

Right after they mated, Chanyeol decided to bring Baekhyun and Changmin to meet his parents. Baekhyun was nervous at that time, telling Chanyeol to slow the fuck down, but the alpha didn’t listen to him and drove them early in the morning on one bright Sunday morning. Baekhyun insisted that he was not ready and he was kinda scared but the alpha assured him that there was nothing to worry about.

Just right, as soon as he parked the car he just got a week ago (considering that he had a family to take care of from now on), the front door was opened and he could see his mother waiting for them with a wide smile.

His mother welcomed Baekhyun with the tightest hug ever, whispering to him about how much she had been dying to meet him. Baekhyun was stunned, before the omega reduced into soft sniffing.

Changmin stared at the old woman with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening. When she told him that she was his grandmother, the boy leapt into her arms and began to blabber that he had wanted to have grandparents like all of his friends.

For the whole day, they spent their time together and Changmin sat all the time on Chanyeol’s father’s lap, telling the old man about all the stories and lessons he had in school. The alpha watches the scene with a proud smile hanging on his face. Baekhyun hugged him around his waist and stuffed his face into his shoulder, whispering a soft and barely audible thank you.

 

 

 

 

 

Two months after that, Baekhyun had been getting symptoms that were similar to when he had Changmin. The omega grew suspicious and kept it to himself for a while. He went and had it checked to the doctor and he went back home with a very good news.

When he told Chanyeol that they were having a new pup, Chanyeol did a back flip in excitement, knocking some books from the table and hurting his back in the process. Baekhyun was nagging for most of the time, telling him to stop acting stupid, but by the end of the night, they kissed each other’s lips softly to assure one another that it was not a mere dream.

Breaking the news to Changmin was a way different job. They expected the boy to throw a tantrum and maybe act spoiled since he had been the only kid in the family, but surprisingly, he accepted the news with wide smile. He waddled to where Baekhyun was seated in the couch, pressing his face flushed against the omega’s still flat stomach and greeted the barely there baby.

 

 

 

 

 

Being pregnant but with a mate by his side made everything so easy for Baekhyun. He didn’t have to lift a finger. Chanyeol was there to serve his every order and it was kind of funny to tease him and trick him. Changmin became the little helper, following Chanyeol’s every step precisely. When the alpha told him to fetch some plastic bowls, the boy was quick on his feet to obey.

They remade the empty room beside the master bedroom. Baekhyun had moved into Chanyeol’s house a few months ago and put the house on sale. They found out that they were having a girl pup and the decorating job was all Chanyeol’s responsibility, seeing that the alpha was a painter and a good one on top of that.

Changmin learned how to be a good big brother. He became more protective over Baekhyun and the unborn baby, always on alert in every situation. Baekhyun could only watch his son with an amused smile, while Chanyeol was nodding his head proudly.

They decided to name the girl as Baekhee. She was born without any one of them expecting it. Baekhyun was heaving his breathes and Chanyeol panicked at that, Changmin didn’t even help with anything. They were glad that their new neighbor who bought Baekhyun’s previous house last month, Kyungsoo, was quick to help them.

The labor was quick, since Baekhee was a silent girl and she didn’t cause any difficulty. Baekhyun had smiled at Chanyeol before he slept his fatigue away. Chanyeol took Changmin out to see their newest family addition.

 

 

 

 

 

“Daddy, how are you feeling?” Changmin asks, climbing into the hospital bed and being careful to not squish the omega. Baekhyun grins, “I’m feeling good. How’s Baekhee doing?”

The alpha boy pouts. “Baekhee keeps sleeping! When can we go home?”

“Not yet,” Chanyeol mutters while cracking the water bottle open and holding it up to Baekhyun’s lips, “we need to make sure that she is all good.”

Changmin puffs his cheeks before nodding in defeat. He goes to snuggle into Baekhyun’s neck while his little arms hug him loosely.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asks softly, carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s messy locks. The omega looks up, smiling, “I’m alright. Tired but perfectly fine. I’m feeling a bit empty though.” He says, motioning to his now flat belly.

“Get more rest. My mom is going to be here soon with food.”

Baekhyun nods, “Okay.” He then gazes down to the silent Changmin, “Baby, are you asleep?”

The boy whines softly, soft breathing coming out in puffs. Baekhyun chuckles tenderly and tries to adjust the boy’s position, with Chanyeol’s help.

“He was awake for the whole time during your labor. I guess he hits his limit already.” The alpha mutters, caressing the boy’s head.

Baekhyun hums, tilting his head aside to kiss Changmin’s head. Chanyeol takes the chance to lean down and plants a soft kiss on the omega’s unsuspecting lips.

“You did great. Rest, Baekhyun.” He says against his mouth. Baekhyun smiles and purses his lips up to leave another soft peck for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I suddenly got the urge to write a short bonus chapter for this~ I hope you all like it! (who know maybe I will come back from time to time with more bonuses...?)


End file.
